


Sweet Treats Aren't Always Made of Sugar

by PurrfectCatastrophe



Category: Free!
Genre: Bakery AU, Fluff, M/M, Nagisa has his eyes on the prize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfectCatastrophe/pseuds/PurrfectCatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei keeps stopping by a bakery but not for the food but because there's someone much more sweeter inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Treats Aren't Always Made of Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone at like 5:55AM and posted it on tumblr as soon as I woke up... So yeah.. I don't write NagiRei very often...

"See something you like?"

Rei straightened up as someone asked him a question out of no where. Rei adjusted his glasses out of habit and focused on the blonde behind the counter who was currently leaning forward with a huge smile. A smile so beautiful and earnest that it had Rei fumbling for words.

"Ah... Um... Not." he clears his throat and tries to stay calm. "Not entirely I'm really just waiting for my friend to buy his food." Rei isn't sure why he's acting like this or his heart is hammering like this. It's not as if it's the first time he's had to speak with an attractive person. Years of track meets with extremely hot guys should have been enough to prepare him for moments such as this. Yet there's just something about those wide pink eyes that has him absolutely floored.

"Well maybe we can find you something you'd enjoy?" the blonde suggests with this adorable thoughtful face.

"I don't think..." Rei starts but the worker behind the counter is already picking up something for him to try out.

"Here this is one of my favorites!" He exclaims as he sets down a cake pulled from the "Strawberry-Strawberry Shortcake" section.

"But I really can't." Rei babbled but the blonde already has the cake in his hands and a fork to.

"This one is on the house." He says with a wink.

"Is that really okay?" Rei asks as he tries not to blush. What is he a high school kid again?

"As the owner I say that is." Rei notes that he's fairly muscular for a bakery shop owner. Not that he's complaining.

Rei tries really he does. He tries to explain that he doesn't like sweets all that much. That it'd be a waste of cake but that pink stare was so hopeful and happy Rei couldn't bare it. So he grabbed the tiny fork, neatly cut a decent sized amount of cake, and eats it.

It's much too sweet for his taste as he knew it'd be. He does his best to avoid the whipped cream at all costs and the only thing he actually enjoyed was the strawberry on top. Thankfully there's no bad aftertastes that sweets normally have so he's happy about that.

"Well? What do you think?" The owner asks as he once again leans forward towards Rei.

"I don't think I'd be the best judge of sweets so my opinion is probably useless to you." Rei stutters out feeling awful for having wasted this man's time and cake. The owner let's out an exaggerated gasp as he covers his face with his hands. Rei is panicking up until the owner starts talking again.

"What a rude thing to say about yourself! You've upset me and now you're going to have to stop by tomorrow to make up for that."

"Excuse me?"

"That's right! You must stop by tomorrow or else."

"Or else what?"

"I'll cry and you'll be known as the evil man who made the worlds cutest bakery shop owner cry."

"I think I'd prefer to not have such a title added to my name."

"Then stop by tomorrow! I'm Hazuki Nagisa by the way." Nagisa introduces as be holds out his hand.

"Ryuugazaki Rei." Rei replies as he shakes Nagisa's hand slowly.

"Rei-Chan." Nagisa mummers before repeating it again but louder. "I like how that sounds! Nice to meet you Rei-chan" Nagisa beams with that captivating smile.

Rei hates sweets but he absolutely loves that smile already. Which is probably why he does keep coming back.


End file.
